


A Little Bit Of Sun

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [44]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Intimacy, Lazy Mornings, Rain, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: "Habibti," he started, his voice dropping to a dangerously low register and sending a shiver down her spine. She whined."Rest with me," he whispered. Before she could reply, her eyes closed as he kissed her tenderly.
Relationships: Egypt (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500





	A Little Bit Of Sun

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Gupta Muhammad Hassan - Egypt's official human name
> 
> A drabble for this mysterious man.

She pouted as she looked out of the window. The rain had not stopped pouring. She turned to look behind her as the door of their bedroom opened. Gupta approached her with calm green eyes and open arms.

"What's wrong, _habibti_?" **my love** He asked, his voice gentle as he wrapped his arms around her. She only hummed as she rested her head on his chest.

"It keeps raining," she mumbled, tugging him closer by his clothes. She longed to feel his golden-brown skin that lay untouched underneath his white robe.

A tender smile appeared on his lips as he pushed her hair away from her face. The sole golden earring he wore caught the light and glinted in her eyes but his eyes were far more magnetic.

"What's wrong with a little bit of rain?" he whispered into her ear, tracing her cheek with his forefinger. She continued to frown, getting lost in his deep eyes.

"Rain makes me lazy," she mumbled. "I have deadlines to meet. I can't afford to be lazy."

He rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. He pulled her flush against his chest, his lips and tongue finding their way to meet with her skin.

" _Hayati_ , stop." **My life** She uttered hesitantly, truly not wanting him to cease his actions. She could feel his smirk against. He pinched her lightly at the waist, making her jump and slap his shoulder as she laughed. He joined in shortly, leaning close and peppering kisses all over her face.

"Just lay with me." He coaxed. She was very much tempted to give in.

She finally mustered the courage to pull away from him, his lips leaving her and his arms swinging by his sides as they unlatched from around her. She walked past him, keeping her distance and holding a finger up.

"Stop it, you."

He tilted his head, approaching her as she stepped back.

" _Habibti_ ," he started, his voice dropping to a dangerously low register and sending a shiver down her spine. She whined. Once he set his mind on something, there was no stopping him. This time, he was set on making her have a lazy day with him, despite her protests. She didn't deny that what he offered was incredibly enticing.

He held out his hand, crooning at her with words of love and promises of rest. She melted as he once more touched her, holding her in his arms as a sweet melody slipped past his lips. She did not know when she had stopped walking away from him, but she had no regrets. His assurances of relaxation and pleasure were slowly starting to sound pleasing to her ears. He caged her in his arms. The two danced in his quiet humming, a song unfamiliar to her. She wondered if that was something his mom used to sing to him.

"Rest with me," he whispered. Before she could reply, her eyes closed as he kissed her tenderly.

"You make it hard to even think of creating a counterargument," she muttered against his lips as he pulled away for air.

"That's the point," he replied cheekily before once again pressing his lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 30, 2020.


End file.
